memphistigersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorenzen Wright
Lorenzen Vern-Gagne Wright (born November 4, 1975) is an American professional Basketball player for the NBA's Cleveland Cavaliers. He was signed as a free agent by the Cavaliers on September 5, 2008. He is nicknamed Lo'Z. Born and raised in Memphis, Tennessee, Wright has played all levels of basketball in Memphis - high school, collegiately and professionally. Wright was selected a Third Team All-America by the Associated Press as a sophomore at the University of Memphis. After being selected seventh overall by the Los Angeles Clippers in the 1996 NBA Draft out of the University of Memphis, Wright moved on to the Atlanta Hawks in 1999. He was traded to the Memphis Grizzlies in 2001, but returned to the Hawks in 2006. On February 16, 2008, he was involved in a multi-player trade, going from Atlanta to Sacramento for Mike Bibby. He holds career averages of 8.1 points and 6.5 rebounds per game. Personal Wright founded the Sierra Simone Wright Scholarship Fund after the death of his infant daughter in March 2003. During the summer of 2003, he returned to the University of Memphis to finish his degree. His father Herb was a professional basketball player who competed in Finland. During his first stint in Atlanta, Wright and three other Memphis-native NBA players (Todd Day, Penny Hardaway and Elliot Perry) provided financial assistance to Travis Butler, a Memphis orphan whose tragic story garnered national attention. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 1996–97 | align="left" | Los Angeles Clippers | 77 || 51 || 25.1 || .481 || .250 || .587 || 6.1 || .6 || .6 || .8 || 7.3 |- | align="left" | 1997–98 | align="left" | LA Clippers | 69 || 38 || 30.0 || .445 || .000 || .659 || 8.8 || .8 || .8 || 1.3 || 9.0 |- | align="left" | 1998–99 | align="left" | LA Clippers | 48 || 15 || 23.6 || .458 || .000 || .692 || 7.5 || .7 || .5 || .8 || 6.6 |- | align="left" | 1999–00 | align="left" | Atlanta | 75 || 0 || 16.1 || .499 || .333 || .644 || 4.1 || .3 || .4 || .5 || 6.0 |- | align="left" | 2000–01 | align="left" | Atlanta | 71 || 46 || 28.0 || .448 || .000 || .718 || 7.5 || 1.2 || .6 || .9 || 12.4 |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Memphis Grizzlies | 43 || 33 || 29.1 || .459 || .000 || .569 || 9.4 || 1.0 || .7 || .5 || 12.0 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Memphis | 70 || 49 || 28.3 || .454 || .000 || .659 || 7.5 || 1.1 || .7 || .8 || 11.4 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Memphis | 65 || 46 || 25.8 || .439 || .000 || .733 || 6.8 || 1.1 || .7 || .9 || 9.4 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Memphis | 80 || 77 || 28.6 || .469 || .000 || .662 || 7.7 || 1.1 || .7 || .9 || 9.6 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Memphis | 78 || 58 || 21.7 || .478 || .000 || .564 || 5.1 || .6 || .7 || .6 || 5.8 |- | align="left" | 2006–07 | align="left" | Atlanta | 67 || 31 || 15.4 || .448 || .000 || .281 || 3.2 || .6 || .4 || .4 || 2.6 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Atlanta | 13 || 1 || 11.4 || .294 || .000 || .500 || 2.8 || .2 || .2 || .2 || 1.0 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Sacramento | 5 || 0 || 2.6 || .250 || .000 || .000 || .2 || .2 || .0 || .0 || .4 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 761 || 445 || 24.2 || .459 || .069 || .646 || 6.5 || .8 || .6 || .7 || 8.1 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 1996–97 | align="left" | Los Angeles Clippers | 3 || 3 || 30.7 || .406 || .000 || 1.000 || 7.3 || .7 || 1.0 || .7 || 10.3 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Memphis Grizzlies | 4''' || '''4 || 25.0 || .435 || .000 || .333 || 4.3 || .5 || 1.0 || .5 || 5.5 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Memphis | 4''' || '''4 || 21.3 || .571 || .000 || .500 || 5.0 || 2.3 || .2 || .2 || 8.3 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Memphis | 4''' || 0 || 21.5 || '''.611 || .000 || .700 || 5.0 || .8 || .0 || 1.0 || 7.3 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 15 || 11 || 24.2 || .495 || .000 || .652 || 5.3 || 1.1 || .5 || .6 || 7.7 References External links * NBA.com profile